Forbidden Fruits
by KelseyParryMP
Summary: Terra Lee is a prodigy Earthbender who was taught by Lin Beifong. As an old friend of Korra's who taught Korra all she know's about Earthbending and as a Metabending police officer, she too gets caught up in the Republic City mess. But what happens when Terra meets Amon, will she be able to kill him, or will she end up falling for him instead? Amon/NoatakXOC Rated M for smut!
1. A Beautiful Danger

Amon had her cornered, The Avatar would soon be his to cleanse. He strode coolly and confidently to the lone metal box that was in Tarrlok's basement, hands clasped together behind his back. He waited for some of his fellow Equalists to catch up with him before turning his back to the tall metal prison. He was about to order them to grab her when a large rumble reached his feet, almost like a huge earthquake and his face shot up to the tall steel cage, but no movement or sound came from it. Pretty soon the whole floor was shaking and a hole appeared from underneath Korra's confinements and the screeching of metal being torn apart filled their ears. His lines of Equalists were hunched over from the ear splitting noise, plugging their ears in desperation.

"You fools! You're letting The Avatar get away!" Amon growled as he dropped down the hole himself, but there was nothing there except a large empty tunnel and the cage crushed as if it were nothing more than aluminum foil to whomever destroyed it. After finally reaching the surface he saw two figures fighting some of his Equalists, but the Earthbender who stood at Korra's side helped her demolish them in seconds. However it was enough for him to gain some ground on them and be nearly on their tail. As Korra and her hooded companion escaped, the hooded friend looked back and saw how close Amon was so she stopped.

"Run Korra! I'll hold him off!" She bellowed, ah, so it was a _she_... Could it be Lin? No, far too short. Then who? Korra whirled around in protest but the friend in question shifted her stance and quickly thrust her fists towards Korra resulting in the ground pushing Korra away. The friend turned around and stood in a horse stance.

"Ah, studied in the ways of Hung Gar did we?" He mocked and she barely flinched.

"Wrong, while I _have_ studied Hung Gar, I major in Chu Gar, but are we going to stand here and analyze each other or fight? I much prefer the latter!" She growled as she began bending in the traditional Chu Gar, mixed with some Hun Gar Kung-Fu to try and confuse Amon. 10 minutes into the fight and Korra's companion was panting as if she'd just run a thousand miles. "Your bending is not enough little girl, I am the solution to your _problem_" Amon sneered, emphasizing the last word. She put up a bit more of a fight before he tripped her and when she landed on her back he darted to her form and picked her up by her throat. "Just WHO are you?" He spat, and she made no movement in protest, her eyes guarded showing no emotion, not that he could see them very well as her hood overshadowed them. Amon was infuriated, his statement was truly voicing his thoughts...Just WHO was she? She had landed quite a few blows on him and that had never happened before, he was starting to get bested, but with the cold air he knew she'd be tired out quickly. She was a strong Earthbender, he'd give her that, and she had heart and determination, he could tell. His frustration grew stronger and finally after a long silence he took his free hand and ripped her hood back, but he wasn't ready for what he saw. She had long wavy sandy brown hair that could've almost passed for blonde, emerald green eyes, and tanned skin like Korra's, she also had the same body type as Korra's. Unlike Korra however she was short, much shorter than her comrade, Amon figured her for around 5'0 even, he studied her further and saw that she had rather large breasts, but not obnoxiously huge. A beautiful danger was all he could think of to describe her.

"Hmph. Like what you see? I see that not only are you a dictator, but a pervert too" She spat venomously, his eyes flickered back up to hers and he squeezed her throat harder, he didn't care how beautiful she was to him, she had _no_ right to call him such things. "You know nothing of which you speak little girl" He growled as he grabbed her hair with his free hand and forced her on her knees. "Guess I was correct on my assumptions" She laughed harshly, and he slapped her across her right cheek but she didn't even flinch, she just brought her head back to the front and stared up at him with defiant emerald green eyes. Oh, how he hated those eyes right now.

"What is your name? How do you know the Avatar, and _who_ taught you to bend like that?"

"My name is of no concern to you, nor will I so readily hand out sensitive information to those last two questions"

She shot back, Amon had to admit, she was not only feisty and headstrong, but emotionally, physically, and mentally tough as well. '_But she's stupid as well, even when her life is threatened she still stands...or rather kneels and fights to her last breath_' he thought to himself before gripping onto her hair tighter.

"I _will_ kill everyone you know and love, if you do not at least tell me your name" He growled as he put his face closer to hers. Their faces were inches apart, she could feel his warm breath ghost across her face and her heart beat began to quicken. He leaned in closer as if sensing her discomfort and a wicked smirk spread across her face. "Big mistake" She whispered as she head-butted him and rolled onto her back to kick him in the gut with both feet before springing herself onto her feet and she placed a long and tall wall of ground between them before dashing off in Korra's direction. She ran and ran breaking branches as the cold air numbed her skin, she had placed her hood back over her head and regretted not wearing the scarf that Pema made for her. None of that mattered now as she trudged through the thick snow that crunched under her seal skin boots that Korra had given her for her 15th birthday when she was training Korra in Earthbending. Suddenly the sound of a whining dog reached her ears and she followed that sound, she knew that sound anywhere and when she got into the thick forestry she was able to confirm that she was right on the noise...it was Naga and underneath Naga was Korra.

"Hey girl, it's me" she whispered to the massive polar bear dog as she pulled her hood back enough for Naga to see her face quickly before pulling it back over her face. She scooped Korra up fireman carry style and placed her on Naga's saddle. She hopped up behind Korra and positioned Korra so that she was upright and her back was against her Earthbending companion's chest and took hold of the reigns and Naga took off back to Republic City. When the trio reached Republic city, Tenzin as well as Mako, Bolin, and Asami were already there on Oogi. I helped Mako hoist her up onto Oogi and Tenzin placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Terra, if it weren't for you, we may never have found her in time; tell me... is she ok?"

"She's fine, she still has her bending, Amon didn't get to touch her, I intercepted her while she was still caged" Terra informed him and he let out a sigh of relief before hugging her. "Thank you again Terra, and I'm glad you're ok as well" Tenzin added and I hugged him back and smiled. "Thank you, but we should get her back to Air Temple Island, I'll take Naga while you guys ride Oogi" She offered and he nodded warily before leaping onto Oogi and flying away. Terra hopped on Naga and rubbed her neck. "Gotta get you home girl" She cooed softly and Naga barked in response before swimming across the water to the island.

TERRA'S POV

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was nearly home when I heard the slight shuffling of feet; I shifted my foot and saw that there were three men on the ground in the pitch black ahead of me. "Come out now, I can see you clear as day" I barked and soon enough two Equalists plus Amon had come into the light of the street lights, but I didn't expect to see the two Equalists emerge with my elderly neighbour Meza (A/N: Pronounced May-zaw). "Let her go!" I ordered bearing my perfect white teeth at him. "Answer my questions and I'll gladly let her go unharmed" Amon challenged and I looked at her, her face was filled with horror and I sighed caving in.

"My name is Terra Lee, I am friends with Avatar Korra, and I learned from Lin Beifong"

"Now was that really so hard?" He said cockily and satisfied, he let Meza go back into our apartment building, and with a snap of his fingers his men disappeared. It was just us two again.

"So what is it that you want? Another fight to prove yourself?"

"No, I just wanted answers, and I've got them now"

"Then why are you still here?"

There was no answer, and I was almost at my snapping point, I knew he was trying to bait me and it was an inch close to happening but instead I calmed myself and huffed, folding my arms over my chest as I watched the cloud of my breath appear and disappear. I blinked and when my eyes re-opened he was gone, I looked all around and even on the roofs but saw nothing, I even used my ability to see with my feet and still nothing. '_Vanished...into thin air_' I mused as I went into the apartment building and went to check on Meza. When I reached her apartment door and knocked my musical knock her door opened on its own, and there was the shaking form of Meza in front of her fireplace, I closed the door and locked it, momentarily thinking that even that lock probably wouldn't stop Amon and his merry band of terrorists from busting in. I made my way carefully to her side. She was holding a vinyl and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and placed my hand on the one that she held the vinyl with.

"Do you want me to play this Meza?" I asked softly and she only nodded. I stood up and placed it on the gramophone and let the needle hit the top as I made my way over to her again and sat down by her side, my back to the fireplace so I could watch everything. The soft sounds of jazz filled her apartment and soon Meza fell asleep, I picked the small woman up bridal style and carried her to her bed and gently placed her under the covers. I stayed there, sitting on the edge of her bed facing her bedroom door, seeing as there were no windows in her bedroom that I had to worry about. And as the night wore on my thoughts drifted off to Amon, and I couldn't help but feel this was my entire fault, and wonder why in the world he went to all that trouble to just learn three minor details about me.

*Woo so there it is, my first crack at an Amon/*SPOILER ALERT* Noatak X OC fanfic, hope y'all like it! I plan on doing more tonight, and I promise more goodies in the next chapter ;) I'm also working on a fanfic for MakoXOC and BolinXOC, let me know what you think! It's also my first crack at this line break thingy people keep telling me about so let me know how to tweak it!*


	2. Annoying Recruits And Pesky Equalists

Staring ahead I saw through the living room window that dawn was breaking, and I hadn't slept, couldn't sleep. I had to watch Meza carefully now, while yes she may be a waterbender she was still elderly and her husband died last year and I've often heard of people dying from heartache. That is why Meza and I are so close, I took it upon myself to be friends with her and her husband when I first moved in, her husband was a firebender, kind and gentle in his ways and he also had quite the sense of humor. We had become a family of sorts and when Mikhail (A/N: Pronounced Meek-hail) passed away it hit both of us hard, but of course Meza took it the hardest; she tried withdrawing and not letting me into her life, hiding in her apartment. I had to metal bend her door to get in, and I of course metal bended it back to perfect shape before taking care of Meza and holding her letting her cry into my shoulder. As I reflected on these things I felt Meza stir behind me and yawn softly.

"Terra, you're still here"

"Yes"

"Did you at least get some rest?"

"No"

"TERRA LEE-" Meza scolded as she swatted my body and used the water from her cup on the bed side table to whip my butt, literally. "Ouch! Meza! I did it to watch over you and protect you, keep...keep last night from repeating itself" I explained throwing my hands in the air for defense. She stopped and sighed looking at me like she was still frustrated with me but only slightly.

"Terra my dear, I appreciate you watching over me, I do, and just because of last night's little mishap doesn't mean that I'm not ok, but you need sleep too and I'm not as weak as you make me out to be, I learned my lesson by getting complacent and not carrying my water skin on me, and thankfully you were there, but I have water in the cups and pipes and pots here so I'll be ok, but you Terra, you need to go home and get some rest" She lectured, but it wasn't in a harsh way, her tone was soft throughout her entire speech and I sighed and hesitantly walked out of her apartment, listening momentarily to hear if there was sobbing. When I heard there was no noise other than curtains being drawn, I was satisfied and went back to my apartment and plopped into my bed and fell asleep.

_Amon and I stood there, it was a stand-off but no one made a move. Just he and I staring at each other, we did this for what felt like an hour before he lunged at me and I ducked. I threw my hands up and hit his legs up further so he would tumble, but he didn't, he landed gracefully like a cat on all fours. Whipping around I leapt when he swiped his leg in an effort to trip me again and bended the earth in several spires in an attempt to impale him but he was gone. I looked around and suddenly felt someone grab me by the waist, they spun me around to face them and there he was, Amon. His cat like grin that was etched into his mask sent shivers down my spine and he kept one hand on my face and one hand on my right cheek and he leaned in. I could feel his warm breath on my face as he touched my forehead with his, the coolness of his mask felt nice against my skin and my eyes fluttered shut. But in one swift movement he had me on my knees facing him and he put his fingers on my forehead, and rid me of my bending..._

I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat, looking at the time I had been asleep for at least 8 hours. "So it really was just a dream" I muttered as I sat fully upright on my bed I looked up and saw Amon at the foot of my bed. "No it wasn't" He cackled evilly...

I shot out of bed this time I fell on the floor on my face and felt the pain, I knew then that I was fully out of my dreaming state. I got up slowly and changed into my uniform for work which was the standard metal bending uniform. I picked up my helmet and left my apartment building after locking my door up. I was going to be early by the time I got there so I walked instead of taking my Satomobile. I was walking along, saying good morning to the citizens when I saw a Satomobile screeching around the corner at high speeds about to hit a man who was crossing the street. I ran and slid in between the man in front of the car and shot a single column up and the Satomobile's front bumper got hooked on it so it was stuck. I turned around to face the man, who was nearly hit, but he was gone, I looked around and saw him nowhere. I thrust my fists down facing the ground to make a single column wide enough for my feet shoot me up to the driver's side window and knocked. It was a Triple Threat Triad member and he was looking like he was about to crap himself.

The clinking of the window made him slowly turn his face to face me and he rolled the window down. "You might want to reconsider speeding Mochi" I reprimanded and gave him a ticket. "If you don't appear in court, I'll hunt you down myself" I warned and thrust my fists up to make both the column under Mochi's Satomobile and my feet shoot down back into the earth as if it had never been apart from it. Mochi nodded and drove away to the _speed limit_. The rest of my walk to work was uneventful and I made it on time for debriefing, once Chief Beifong had finished she stuck me and the new recruit Tai Fong on patrol duty which meant I was driving one of the Metalbending police force Satomobiles with her in the passenger seat firing off a bunch of questions. Normally I didn't mind recruits but this one was a particular brand of annoying compared to the usually 'men of few words' recruits I usually had. Tai Fong, or Tai-Fo as she preferred it, was taller than me by far, she was 5'6 with long red hair that was tied up into a proper bun under her helmet, she had pink rosy cheeks with pale green eyes and freckles that spotted her pale complexion like stars on a clear night, she was lithe with an average sized bust.

"So have you ever blown up a Satomobile?"

"No"

"Ever blown up a Satomobile and walked away without watching?"

"No"

"Ever beat up a bunch of baddies on your own and captured them on your own?"

"No"

"Hmm, ever saved a damsel in distress while swooping down with your metal cord?"

"Oh for heaven's sake no! Look kiddo, I don't know where you get these fancy ideas from but those romantic notions you hold about being a Metalbending police officer better get tossed aside because that stuff _never_ happens" I scolded and her face went down trodden for a moment before a report came over the radio. "_All units! All units, please respond, two Equalists spotted in the southern district_" Tai-Fo tossed the siren on and we pulled a U-turn on the empty street we drove on and sped off towards the Equalists.

"Dispatch this is Staff Sergeant Lee, Private Fong and I are en route, over"

"_Roger that Lee, be careful, dispatch out_"

Luckily the southern district wasn't that far from where we were so we made it in good time. We stopped the car and Private Fong and I got out of the Satomobile and met up with the other officers on scene. There, lying on the street was an officer by the name of Talos, one of the officers who I recognized as Raiden was picking him up off the ground, all Talos could mutter was the two words 'my bending'. Everyone frowned, sad for not only his loss of bending, but his loss of sanity. Raiden placed him in officer Gai's cruiser and Gai took him to the hospital.

"Amon was here"

"Yes, but he can't be far away, keep your guard up and search the area for him"

"Yes sir!" I saluted and Tai-Fo followed me to search an abandoned warehouse, our hands were up ready to bend at any moment.

"How did you know it was Amon?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Silence.

"Talos was muttering about his bending, it's safe to say he can no longer bend, only one man has that kind of power, and that's Amon" I explained with a sigh of frustration, and I couldn't help but wonder how she even got on the force in the first place.

We got inside and the place was even bigger than the outside, and that was saying something. It was large and empty save for the large rusty saw blades that hung on our left beside a large broken glass window and large steel pipes and gears, in front of us there was a large set of metal grated stairs that, like everything was coated thick with dust and rust, and to our right was an open door frame.

"You search along the bottom floor, I'll take the top"

"Yes sir!"

We parted ways and a large part of me was relieved, she was a good kid but a bit too naïve and childish for my liking. I made my way up the stairs hands still up in the air ready to bend if necessary, there were two doors. '_It would probably be best if I grabbed another officer to help me search this-' _My thoughts were interrupted when a sound of metal dropping on metal reached my ears, I shifted my right foot slightly and felt it but could not see anyone so I cautiously entered the room in front of me calling out for Tai-Fo who didn't answer, and probably because she was in deep and couldn't hear me. The pitch black was getting on my nerves and I was beginning to think it'd be a great idea to have a squad of three all consisting of the three main elements respond to calls, so that I would be able to have a firebender light the room up a little. That thought quickly left my mind as I felt feet as soft as air touch the ground behind me and I bended the metal to surround the person, luckily I had got him but then the door slammed shut and I felt 3 more pairs of feet on the ground. I managed to get the other two who approached me from both sides and only when I finished containing them did I realise the last set of feet had disappeared. Shifting my feet again I saw nothing and I tried not to panic too much.

Then it hit me, literally, I was hit in my back with something hard and I whirled around and came face to face with the painted mask I had come to fear and hate.

"You again" I seethed as I threw out a kick and hit him in his right lat. He stumbled a bit before coming back at me and I launched metal spires at him and when he dodged them I dislodged them and threw them like darts at him. Even then he still dodged effortlessly as he landed on all, belly pressed against the cool metal, and I lifted that up and tossed him across the room but he landed like a graceful cat almost like the dream I had last night, on diagonal on the stair case to my diagonal left. He stared at me before darting up the staircase and I followed him up there and in front of me was a gaping hole in the wall and a steel frame holding this floor up, on the side with the gaping hole was the metal pipe frame flooring and rail, the rest was covered in charcoal grey steel flooring. To the right stood Amon who didn't take long to lunge at me and I ducked in time. He let his foot collide with the wall and pushed off for momentum and kicked at me but I pulled a sheet of the steel flooring up and used it as a wall. Amon circled around it and threw a punch at me, it connected with my jaw but I managed to land an elbow strike from the close quarters he allowed himself to get into. It was CQC on CQC (A/N: For those of you who do not know what CQC stands for, it stands for Close Quarters Combat), no bending on my part; he was too close to my body every time that it didn't allow me much wiggle room to launch a devastating attack with the metal around us.

Without realising it until too late Amon had cornered me onto the steel pipe framing floor. I shook a bit as I nearly fell but kept balance. He threw a punch and I leaned back and did a back flip onto the rail, pushed off with my feet and front flipped over Amon before using both of my feet to kick him in the back forcing him to go stomach first into the railing, successfully knocking the wind out of him. I front rolled and spun around and lunged at him but he quickly turned around and grabbed me and threw me back first against the rail pinning me with his body weight.

"Terra, how nice to see you"

"Can't say the same about you Amon"

"Oh come now, I orchestrated this whole evening just for us two, I went through a lot of trouble to get this perfect"

"You scum bag! Are you so ugly and desperate you need to _force_ women into what your twisted psychopathic mind considers a date?"

"You saved my Lieutenant this morning. Why?"

"Don't change the subject you sadistic bastard, and you're obviously crazy I didn't save your so called Lieu-" My brain went into over drive as I realised who he was talking about. Earlier this morning, the tall, lean built male with shaggy dark brown hair and a Fu Manchu mustache with steel grey eyes that I had saved from the speeding Triple Thread Triad member Mochi.

"Now do you remember?"

"I didn't know it was him! If I did I wouldn't have saved him"

"Liar" Amon chuckled as he let a finger drag down my cheek, and then drop to trace my jaw line.

"I'M NOT LYING!" I roared in defiance as I kicked at his chest but he grabbed my feet and placed his body in between them, and pinned my wrists down hard. He leaned in, every movement showed his rage as he placed his thumb and forefinger on my forehead and leaned in so close that my lips were nearly touching his mask. For a moment neither of us moved, I stared into his eyes and he mine. "I want to watch your eyes spread wide with fear as I take away your bending Terra" He said low, with the closeness of our faces I used my lastand I quickly got my hands loose and knocked the lower part of his mask out of the way and used my other hand to grasp the back of his neck and in a flash I did the only tactic I had left to distract him and get away, I crushed my lips onto his in a kiss, which he quickly and surprisingly returned. I quickly snapped out of it and with Amon temporarily stunned I took the opportunity and pushed him away and metal bended a wall between us and took off down the stairs in order to preserve my life and bending, past the two captive Equalists, dragged them with me down the stairs and out of the warehouse.

Tai-Fo had been right behind me with two other Equalists confined in metal and we bolted like bats out of hell to our Satomobile's, tossing our prisoners in the back quickly before tearing off to the station. While Tai-Fo called in the situation to dispatch, I couldn't help but think about that kiss I had given Amon...

Did she hate the kiss or like it? More to come in the next chapter of Forbidden Fruits!

*Woohoo! Promised I'd give you some goodies, and I did, didn't I? Hope y'all liked it!*


	3. Repeat Offender

*WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS VERY MATURE CONTENT AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG PEOPLE, IT ALSO CONTAINS SOME RAPE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT*

After a long day of interrogations, Chief Beifong sent me home for the day seeing as Amon's followers weren't giving up any information yet. On my walk home it was peaceful and quiet for a change, save for the odd beggar on the street asking for some Yuans which I happily gave to them. Pay it forward right? Anyway When I reached my apartment building I fished for my main apartment key from one of my pouches off my belt and unlocked the front main doors and locked them behind me before walking to the elevator and tapped the up button, I removed my helmet and took my strict bun out and shook my hair loose and messed with it 'til it looked decent and waited patiently for the elevator. Finally after what felt like forever it came down and I stepped in and pressed the 7th floor button, I was surrounded by two males and a female, all of which looked eerily familiar. The female was tall, lithe and had long inky black hair that cascaded down her back and shoulders in ringlets, and she would've been striking if not for the large scar that stretched from the right corner of her forehead across the bridge of her nose and ended there. The two males were by no means striking, scars or no scars they were scraggly and lanky with hair slicked back and— '_Triple Threat Triads_' I thought to myself as I eyed them warily, I hadn't noticed until now that they were all going to my floor.

Suddenly the tallest male threw a punch and I ducked, which caused the punch to hit the other male. As I was crouched I yanked on the female and shorter male's legs and leapt up and came crashing down on their shins but the tallest male grabbed me and grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me into his body. The two others stood up rubbing their shins before punching me a few times and I laughed.

"You guys are rather stupid, no?"

"SHUT UP!"

"How exactly are you going to make me? What are you going to do? Punch my stomach again? We all know how that will go, and you can't firebend in here missy because that will kill us all, your waterbending friend can't do anything either because if he hits a wire we'll die, and your Earthbending friend is rendered useless as there is no supply of earth in here and even if he could Metalbend he'd be in the same predicament as me with nothing to bend because we'd die" I stated coolly and suddenly the elevator dinged to life and the Earthbender knocked me unconscious by striking the back of my head with a steel pipe.

When I awoke I was tied to a chair and blindfolded, my hands were tied around the back of the chair too. As soon as I moved the female firebender ripped my blindfold and gag off and grabbed a hold of my throat.

"You almost killed Mochi and Pakku today"

"And they almost killed a citizen today with their reckless behaviour; I'd say that about evens it up"

SLAP

"Don't get smart with me! You're gunna pay for nearly killing Mochi and Pakku"

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Hakku and Jin here can get, very lonely sometimes and I don't think I'll be able to stop them, in fact I'd rather not watch"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh but I would, boys, I'll wait in the car for you"

They all smiled and laughed and I sat there helpless as the woman left and closed the door. The two males advanced and one hoisted me off the chair and threw me onto the bed while the other one took his pants off and sat on the chair. I wanted to vomit. Fear ran through my body as the man put all his weight on me while he metal bended my armor off perfectly, my eyes went wide. "That's right sweetheart, I'm Gin, former Metalbending police officer, before Lin ratted me out for dealing with the Triads" He said with an evil smirk and a low menacing laugh as he took my gag out and covered y mouth quickly with his hand, which was made of metal. I was left in nothing but my bra and underwear now and I squirmed but I couldn't get him off, He let his hands wander along my body, from my face to my neck to my arms to my chest pausing on each breast. I wriggled and squirmed more trying to get free but it was no use as he ground his hips into me and slowly took his pants off. I could hear the sounds of the other man masturbating, as Gin took two fingers and slid them into me. "Mmmmm you're nice and tight in there" He moaned as he went in a little deeper, but I wasn't prepared for what came next, he was about to pull his underwear down when suddenly he went flying off of me and into his friend. I quickly got up and I was about to Earthbend when my savior came flying across my bed and kicked Gin and Hakku so hard they smashed into the wall. I looked at my savior and it was Amon, I was so shocked as he continued to beat the criminals to a pulp then took them to the window where he tossed them into the hallway and slammed the door shut before taking the key off my dresser and locking it.

I grabbed my silk robe off of my bed post and put it on. Confusion burst through my body and I felt like I was going to implode, had public enemy #1 just saved my life? The one who wanted to rid people, myself included, of our bending powers? I was so confused I barely registered him in front of me holding my face in his hands. I shook my head out of my daze and shoved him away, and threw my hands up ready to bend.

"I appreciate you saving me but I won't let you take my bending away"

"I'm not going to cleanse you; I was watching those Triple Threat Triad goons tail you from work"

"And you didn't step in until almost too late because...?"

"I didn't know they would go to that extreme, nor did I think they would ambush you with so many members of their gang"

"Why do you care anyway? Aren't all benders scum?"

He made no sound and only stood there; I dropped my hands when I felt he was telling the truth about not cleansing me.

"You can go no Amon"

"I have questions"

"Then ask them"

"Are you... Did they...?"

"No"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"To stun you and escape, as you can see it worked"

"I can tell you're lying"

"Well that's funny because I'm not"

"Terra..."

"What?" I snapped back throwing my hands up in the air above my head in frustration. He walked over to me and stood so close our bodies were an inch from touching, I looked up at him with defiant eyes, but in truth when I really thought about it, I hadn't _just_ don't it to escape, I knew deep down, no matter how wrong it seemed, I wanted to kiss him. From the moment our lips nearly touched while I was protecting Korra I wanted to kiss him. "This is wrong Amon, get out of here before I bend you into a prison cell" I growled staring at his chest. '_Hmmmm I wonder if his chest is muscular... no stop! Bad thought bad thought!_' Amon ignored my warning and tipped my chin up and forced me to look at him, he leaned down and pulled the bottom of his mask up so that the top half of his face was covered and all that I could see were his lips.

"If you're not lying then how come you aren't shying away?" He challenged inching his lips closer I stomped my foot on his and he jumped back allowing me to get some arm room. I then used both fists to punch his chest away.

"How's that for shying away, I'm a bender, I'm nothing more than filth beneath your feet to you, you said it yourself. Benders are just like non-benders some are bad and some are good"

"You're wrong! We're better!"

"NO AMON, YOU'RE WRONG, AND I HOPE ONE DAY YOU GET IT! NON-BENDERS DON'T NEED POWERS TO MANIPULATE AND HARM PEOPLE, JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"I AM CREATING AN EQUAL PLAYING FIELD FOR ALL OF HUMANITY!"

"THAT'S A NICE IDEA, BUT DAMNIT AMON YOU'RE _HURTING_ PEOPLE IN THE PROCESS, FAMILIES, HOW IS _THAT_ ANY BETTER THAN THE BAD BENDERS WHO OPPRESS PEOPLE?"

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES FILTH! YOU COULD'VE HAD IT ALL TERRA, YOU COULD'VE STAYED OUT OF THIS WHOLE MESS AND STAYED UNHARMED"

"How Amon? By staying at you're side? We both just proved that we're not meant for each other! We're polar opposites! In our beliefs, and for crying out loud Amon I'm a bending police officer, we're like day and night, yin and yang...I'm the good guy trying to catch the bad guy...I'm on the police force, my _job _is to catch _YOU_" I said softly, Amon was halfway to the window when he turned his face slightly toward me, adjusting the mask so that it was back on his face properly again.

"And here I thought you could be changed"

"It is not I that needs to change Amon"

And with that he leapt out of the window. I didn't see or hear from Amon in the weeks that followed, even the Equalist activity seemed to die down some. Some of the officers on the force thought I had given them enough scare at the warehouse, that he was going to _stay_ down now...but I knew better, he was most likely planning something. A month had passed and I found myself busy every day not only with my work, but training Korra and helping her track down Amon, no matter how much I didn't want to. Tai-Fong was now a Private First Class on the force and she was a little more hardened but she still held some of her quirky behaviour. We were on our lunch break and decided to eat at Narook's seaweed noodlery and we were about halfway done our second bowl when a woman came in and looked around frantically. She looked over at me and tugged on my hand, she was considerably smaller than me, and that was saying something.

"Please officer, you have to come help me!"

"Alright ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" I asked as she led me outside and down an alley.

"Well you see, my dog ran away and I can't find him anywhere, I last saw him run down there!" She wailed and I smiled softly before heading down the alley way, as I went further down I realised she never gave me her dogs name. "Uh, excuse me ma'am but what was your dog's name again?" I asked as I turned to face her, but she was no longer at the alley way entrance. "Ma'am?" I yelled again, but there was no answer and that's when I felt it, an electric pulse shocked my entire body, the pain was unbearable and my whole body stiffened before I fell to the ground. I was picked up by two sets of arms, both male and muscular, and both were in the Equalist uniform.

'_What have I gotten myself into now?_'

*Woo, yes what HAS Terra gotten herself into now? She's just so darn trusting of those old ladies! Perhaps a little over confident in her abilities as a bender too. Anywho I wanna thank Yawarakai-Bunny, Kes.R, Sebby-fan, and last but not least finalfan21 for all the love and support you're showing this fanfic! I just hope I can continue to deliver the goods for you guys! Writing Chapter 4 now ;D Oh and Quick Fact Time! This chapter was titled Repeat Offender because Amon visits her so much ;)*


	4. I Need A Hero

*I know I promised this would be up sooner than it's being posted now but I found out my dog Brooklyn an English Bull Mastiff of 10 years old passed away tonight at 10:30 p.m. (June 26 2012) R.I.P. Brookshnook I love you soooo much 3*

I awoke hours later with a splitting headache and I was hunched over with my hands chained above my head and slightly outward to the damp wooden wall behind me. I was on my haunches and felt like a predator caught by his own prey, the sound of a screeching old metal door reached my ears and a man came in, in his Equalist uniform with a smug smile on his facial features. It was Amon's Lieutenant. He squatted down and smiled softly.

"Staff Sergeant Terra Lee, correct?"

"Yes"

"I'm...sorry for the unfortunate circumstances you've been placed in"

"Then let me go"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see you're working with the Avatar to help find Amon, and I can't let you do that"

"I saved your life"

"Yes, and I thank you for that"

"So then?"

"I'm still not letting you go" he said and I sighed and jiggled my hands and tried to bend them away but there was a problem, they were made from wood also. I was hoping I'd be able to at least break free of my confines but there was no such luck.

"Answer some questions, and I might be able to let you go"

"What is it with you Equalists and asking _me_ questions, what do I look like a fortune cookie? A book? Last I checked I looked human" I snapped and he looked confused before continuing.

"What is your involvement with the Avatar, what have you told her?"

"I'm not going to divulge such sensitive information" I growled and he sighed in frustration and raised his hands and grabbed his electric kali sticks and switched them on.

"I'd hate to have to do this to you"

"Go ahead, I won't tell you anything, I carry all my secrets _to the grave_"

He sighed loudly and took both kali sticks spinning them once before connecting their tips to my chest causing my body to go into one large spasm, and while it still felt like an electrified donkey had just kicked me, it was nothing compared to the force the other Equalists used on me earlier.

"Let's try that again"

"No"

Another spin before he pressed one kali to my throat and one to my chest, my body convulsed wildly, even worse than the last time he had done it I bit down heavily on my lip and caused it to pour blood. I panted heavily as my body was still hunched over and pulsating with pain.

"What is your affiliation with the Avatar and what have you told her?"

"Someone scratch your record or are you so old that you've gone deaf? I. AM. NOT. TELLING. YOU. A SINGLE. THING"

This time he took both Kali sticks to my throat and my body went limp, not dead limp, but I couldn't bring myself to move very much. He then took a kali stick to my temple and shocked me; he repeated the process until I had blacked out from the pain. When I awoke the old lady who had 'lost her dog' was standing before me with innocent golden brown eyes and a happy smile. "_This_ is Mayuri, Mayuri meet Staff Sergeant Terra Lee, although I hear you two have already met" He spoke up. Mayuri just nodded still smiling as if none of this were truly happening, but the pain and aching from the earlier torture had shown me this was all still so very, very real.

"Mayuri, would you be as so kind as to show this young lady a lesson in respect for her elders and that it is rude to not answer"

"Gladly" She replied as she stepped forward and moved her one hand from the sky to her kidney area, causing lightning to appear from her fingertips as she directed it at me and I felt like my body was going to explode from the pain, it was so unbearable I cried out in pain, I was so loud I could've probably been from heard miles away if there was even a slight chance of that happening. My body convulsed as if I were in a severe seizure and I saw the woman smile evilly.

"Tell him the answer"

"N-no"

She amped up her lightning and my body was jerking even worse in every direction, my screams grew even louder in volume and when she stopped I slumped to the floor. Lieutenant told Mayuri that they would try again later as he uncuffed me and let my face smash against the ground. I was left there awake and bleeding. Several days later Lieutenant arrived with Mayuri, another elder female, and a large muscular male.

"How are you feeling?"

"Never better"

"Are you going to answer?"

"Not on my life"

He made a gesture with his hand and the two older women shot lightning at me while the large male whipped me. I was in the fetal position while my body was making small spasms and violent jerks. Lieutenant had the two women shock me again with their lightningbending and the male with the whip joined in, I don't think there was a possibility I could scream any louder and then I was saved by the old metal door opening up violently and there in the doorway, stood Amon.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"W-we were just interrogating an officer, sir! I feel we're close to getting the answers!"

"Pfft. Far from it" I managed weakly.

"And just who authorized this? Because I'm sure I didn't approve of this!"

"It was the lieutenant" the twin elderly women said frantically as they pointed at him. He shot them a dirty glare and Amon strode coolly and calmly to his Lieutenant.

"Leave. Now." Amon ordered and the Lieutenant obliged readily as Amon excused the other torturers. They all left without question and closed the door behind them. Amon turned to make sure they had left before turning back to me. He knelt down on one knee and took my face in his hands.

"I warned you, this all could've been avoided Terra, but you're too stubborn, now tell me exactly what they did to you"

"Why...do you...care?"

"Answer me"

"I was w-whipped and shocked"

"Shocked how?"

"With the Kali sticks and the women's lightningbending"

Amon's grip accidentally tightened on me causing me to hiss in pain and he apologized, a hand ran its way through my hair as he began inspecting me for any injuries. He saw that were there were pieces of torn and burnt clothing that there were gashes that were so deep that they'd surely turn to scars. He picked me up gently and told me that he was taking me to a healer. I don't know whether it was countless shock assaults on my body or not but I reached up and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck in a weak attempt at a hug and whispered 'Thank you' as he carried me down empty concrete hallways. Finally we reached a small room with a desk that was littered with Equalist papers and pamphlets; Amon took the chair behind the desk and sat me on it.

"I'll grab the healer now" and with that he disappeared through the door behind me. A couple of minutes later someone entered the room from behind and shut all the lights off before sliding my shirt off, the only light in the room was the glow of the healing water. The healing water felt cool and was a huge relief to my skin, and I already began to feel its healing effects. Whoever this healer was, they spent a lot of time on each gash, she or he was at it for roughly an hour and a half before they left silently and a couple minutes later Amon entered the room and flicked the lights on, this would be the second time he's seen me half naked and a part of me felt insecure. Amon had to help me put my shirt on as I was still unable to raise my arms to their fullest height.

"The healer has told me that it will be a couple of weeks before you are back to full strength"

"Thank you, you didn't have to do this"

"No, I didn't, but you insist on not listening to me, and look where it got you"

"Amon don't start this again, you know you're in the wrong, if you _truly_ believed all benders were awful human beings you'd believe me to be the same, and yet here you are having me healed, saving me _**from your own men**_, _saving me __**period**_, believe me I'd like equality and peace between benders and non-benders alike too, but you're going about it the wrong way"

"Oh please do regale me with the details about how _you'd_ have me make everyone equal"

"Equality is possible through the Avatar, and I firmly believe that she alone can do that, not you or anyone else"

"You may leave, whenever you're ready, I'll personally escort you out"

"Won't that dissuade your followers? The Great Amon helping a bender and a police officer no less?"

"It will be through my private tunnel" He explained and I nodded slowly as I stood, he was behind me with his hand on the back of the chair. I turned around and stared at him momentarily, before turning my back to face him.

"Don't expect that these...minor injuries will stop me from stepping in this mess you've created, I plan on returning to work" I said before walking forward. "Oh and I'll find my _own_ way out, I _am_ after all an Earth_**bender**_" I growled.

"You're putting me in a difficult situation Terra!"

"It wouldn't happen if you didn't feel the need to make a habit of visiting me and saving my hide, next time don't _put yourself in a difficult situation_ when I'm in danger"

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what _did_ you mean Amon?"

Silence.

"Oh big surprise there! No answer from the great Amon!" I mocked and he charged towards me, grabbed my wrist, spun me around and backed me against the wall before shifting the bottom of his mask out of the way and kissing me passionately. I gladly returned it, the kiss grew more and more heated before we parted, panting like crazy. I saw part of his scar and raised a hand to touch it but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into another passionate kiss but this time I broke it off.

"Amon, we...this...it can't happen, it's my duty to arrest you, and you cleanse benders from our powers, it's not right" I piped up and pushed him away before.

"It IS right Terra; it's what's necessary for peace"

"No! It's not Amon!"

"How can you be so blind Terra, you were nearly raped by one!"

"Non-benders do it too Amon"

"They shocked you with lightning!"

"Yes, your lieutenant brought that upon me, don't forget _he_ had them shock me, and he joined in, in fact, he started it"

"Damnit Terra JUST SEE REASON"

"My reasoning is perfectly fine Amon, yours is twisted from hatred. I know that your parents were killed by a firebender, and I don't excuse that firebender's actions but what you need to realise is that only the Avatar can bring peace without all this unnecessary violence"

"The door out is behind me, the tunnel is simple enough to follow out" I nodded my head and went to the door and as I opened it I looked over my left shoulder.

"Be warned Amon, the next time I see you in Republic City acting against benders... I _will _fight you"

And with that I took my leave, confused and angry. I was in the same difficult situation as he. I was held for a higher accountability being a member of the Metalbending Police Force and all it is my job to uphold the law, and he wanted to break it. I understood his ideals, but he was going about it all wrong. I usually know how to feel in every situation just like any other human but with him...I'm not sure _what_ I feel about him. Everything is just so confusing.

*Holy cheese and crackers that took me forever to finish off, so many edits and distractions D: But alas! She is up! Enjoy! And thank you to OneHeart OneDirection for the addition to your story alerts Much appreciated!*


	5. Lost In The Echo

__*Fun Fact Time!: This Chapter was named Lost In The Echo after the song by Linkin Park because I think it applies to Amon/Noatak and Terra's situation with each other :) Look up the lyrics! *

_PREVIOUSLY ON FORBIDDEN FRUITS:_

_And with that I took my leave, confused and angry. I was in the same difficult situation as he. I was held for a higher accountability being a member of the Metalbending Police Force and all it is my job to uphold the law, and he wanted to break it. I understood his ideals, but he was going about it all wrong. I usually know how to feel in every situation just like any other human but with him...I'm not sure__what__I feel about him. Everything is just so confusing._

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was storming around my room, grumbling and groaning about Amon. "I mean _seriously_ how COULD he put me in this situation! I'm due for promotion this month for crying out loud!" I groused and threw my hands wildly up in the air as I continued a cursing streak at Amon, then a knock sounded at my door and I opened it to see Meza standing there with a worried expression.

"I could hear you all the way at my apartment dear, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Meza"

"It certainly isn't _nothing_ if you're getting frustrated about it"

"Just another frustrating day at work Meza, that's all"

"I've seen you handle work stress before, this is uncharacteristic of you"

I sighed and gave in as Meza sat on my bed and patted the spot beside her. I shut the door and plopped my butt where her hand had patted. I twiddled my thumbs for a moment, thinking about how to talk to her about my problem without mentioning who _exactly_ I was talking about.

"Meza, there's this guy...and I don't exactly know how I feel about him"

"Oh! My dear sweet Terra you've finally gotten feelings for a boy? How exciting do go on!"

"That's just it Meza, I don't know whether to like him or hate him"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he has a good heart, good intentions, but he goes about things the wrong way, _entirely_ the wrong way, and now he's put me in a position where I don't know what to do!"

"Ah, I see, so you've fallen for an Equalist"

"...Yes"

"So you like him, but because you're an officer and he's an Equalist it puts you at risk of your job, you have the city to think about, and while they might have the right ideals they are quite violent"

"Yes! That's it exactly! I mean, I know he likes me too, despite that I'm a bender-"

"He knows you're a bender? And he still likes you?"

"Yes"

"I'd say you have yourself quite the catch, maybe if you helped him see that his beliefs are...incorrect about benders"

"And how would I do that Meza? The man's about as stubborn as a sabre-tooth moose lion!"

"Show him you care Terra, shake his belief of benders!"

"I can't Meza, if it were that simple, I'd have done that already, but I have to protect the city"

Meza seemed to think about this for a moment before nodding her head as she stood up and walked to my door pulling it open before stopping. "Then you must appeal to him one last time, if he still doesn't budge, I'm afraid you'll have to fight him, maybe then he'll realise something" and with that last little fortune cookie of advice Meza left. Left me to sit there and come up with a way to make him see the light. As the days went on everything still remained fairly quiet on the Equalist front allowing me quality time with Korra which I hadn't been able to have in a long time.

"ARG! WHY CAN'T I FREAKING BEND AIR? AIR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD? AANG COULD DO IT!"

"To be fair, Aang was born an Air Nomad"

"NOT helping Terra"

"Look Korra, you know the stories about Aang right? Look how long it took him to master Earthbending because he wasn't a head on fighter, Air nomads are a peaceful folk, and hey it even took him awhile to master Firebending! He was so scared of hurting someone again like he had Katara" I reasoned and Korra sighed with frustration and sadness before plopping on the small steps to the air circle.

"You're right Terra, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what Korra? You're the Avatar but you're also human, you're allowed to feel the way you do"

"Thanks" She said before hugging me and I hugged her back, a pang of guilt stabbing my chest. "Korra! Terra! Dinner's ready!" Pema yelled out and we raced back to the house. Korra and I discussed her pro-bending match tonight and she insisted I come and watch, especially since I hadn't seen her play in awhile so I readily agreed, it certainly helped that I had the night off. After we finished dinner Korra and I headed to the Pro-bending arena and she brought me into the teams changing room where Bolin and Mako were.

"Hey hey! Terra! My Earthbending buddy!"

"Haha hello to you too Bo" I laughed as he bear hugged me and Mako smiled at me. "Hey to you too Mako" I managed to get out before I bear hugged Bolin back and he laughed as I squished him a bit. We spent the 20 minutes before their match against the Red Rabaroos discussing strategies, tactics, and that's when I noticed the Future Industries logo on their uniforms.

"Hey, you guys found a sponsor?"

"Yeah! Mako's dating Sato's daughter Asami! How cool is that?"

I looked over to Korra who didn't look too thrilled and realisation hit me, this was the boy she mentioned having feelings earlier today. I smiled softly before turning back to Bolin.

"Yeah, that's cool Bo"

The Fire Ferrets were called into the ring so I watched from their balcony after wishing them all good luck. The match was incredible and the Fire Ferrets won! I couldn't have been happier for Korra...unless that firebending boy smartened up and took Korra instead of Asami. The team came in and got changed, Korra and Mako disappeared somewhere so I was left joking around with Bolin and training in the 'pro-bending' ways with him for fun. When Korra and Mako came back Korra looked sad and Bolin asked her to go hang with him at Narook's noodlery and she agreed readily. The pair took off and that left me in the room with Mako and Asami which grossed me out to no end so I left and decided that I'd go for a walk around the Arena. It was grand, certainly as huge as it looked on the outside with long winding halls I found myself at the practice room where Bolin had taught me another form of Earthbending and smiled as I stripped my outer wear off and was in nothing but my strapless black bra and grey pants and knee high boots, and began to practice bending the way he taught me. I was at it for probably close to an hour when Asami came in the room and started to giggle and I stopped, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry you had to see that"

"No no, you're actually good; it was just cute to see a bending officer actually partake in pro-bending style"

I laughed and put my clothes back on. "I actually came here to come and get you, the team's playing against the Boarcupines now" I nodded and followed her to the balcony to watch. Their first round was awful, the only one with his head in the game seemed to be Bolin, Korra and Mako however seemed at odds with each other and my police mind picked up on that something must've happened between the two...again. Bolin ended up redeeming the match with his attacks and in a one on one vs. the Boarcupines Earthbender which caused both Asami and me to sigh in relief. "Well I have to head home, work in the morning and all, have a good night Asami and give the team my love" I piped up before leaving the arena altogether.

The next day was fairly uneventful, yet again and Lin even let her have the rest of the day off. I couldn't help but wonder why the silence from Amon...had he reconsidered? No, I doubted that. Anyway I decided to visit Korra and watched her practice Airbending again as she vented to me about what happened between her and Mako and Bolin last night and this morning. I was happy the trio had worked everything out and Korra asked me to come to their next match, it was them vs. The White Falls Wolfbats and I agreed to be there, even for their practice. So when it came time to their practice I hopped on Naga with Korra and we met up with Mako and Bolin.

Unfortunately about halfway through the practice the radio changed from music...to Amon's voice. Amon was commanding that the Republic City Council close the Pro-Bending Arena and cancel the finals, he even threatened that there would be severe consequences. '_Guess my assumption was right...and he's finally making his move_' I thought angrily to myself. Korra, Mako, Bolin and I all hopped on Naga and we raced to the City Hall, where the Council had already agreed to cancel the finals. Even when Korra played her Avatar card and pro-bending card, Tarrlok and Tenzin still denied her. Just as Tarrlok was about to slam his gavel down Lin came in and smashed it with her metal cables, and even agreed with Korra, something that even shocked me. The meeting ended with the result of Lin and I and the entire Metalbending Police Force being security at the match to ensure everyone's safety and the match was back on.

I left with Lin to begin our security measures and do a sweep with the force all over the entire Arena. Lin had me placed in the team's locker room so I stood on the balcony, hands behind my back and at attention as the Fire Ferret's faced the White Fall's Wolfbats. I happened to notice Tenzin and Lin standing beside each other, I hadn't known Tenzin would be here but I ignored that and watched as the Wolfbats cheated against the Fire Ferrets and the worst part was that I wasn't able to do a single thing about it. The Wolfbats, due to paying the ref off '_which I'll have to have a word with him about_' won the match. I was about to turn around when I felt the all too familiar zap of electricity course through my body and stun me momentarily. I could only watch helplessly as Amon took to the centre stage of the ring with the Wolfbats down and beaten before them.

Amon removed their powers and his lackey's pushed them into the water below. I could barely make out Amon's speech as I was teetering on the borderline of falling unconscious. But I managed to figure out from the bits I did hear that he found it fitting that people cheer for the cheating team, and that the Equalists had grown in strength and numbers, and that the revolution had begun. About part way through his speech my body regained full consciousness and I stood up and shook off the after effects as I saw Amon go through the roof to escape, I metalbended a cable from my sleeve and had it wrap around the base of the contraption on which Amon was escaping and held tight as I swung like a monkey up to him.

He was shocked to say in the least when I had made it to his lift and looked up at him with my emerald greens.

"I warned you Amon"

"Please Terra; go along with what I'm about to-"

"NO! Amon, I implore YOU to stop this, I'm giving you ONE. LAST. CHANCE. To stop all this and be with me"

"Terra?"

"Damnit Amon! I have feelings for you ok? Don't put me in this god awful position of having to fight you" Amon swung at me and I ducked, confusion thick on my face as he ordered his Equalists to stay below and fight the benders. "I see your decision Amon, this hurts me" and we fought, ducking and dodging our way to the top of the stadium. When we reached there I grabbed him and leapt onto the roof, preventing him from escaping in his airship for just a little while longer. We tumbled a bit and rolled a few times before he finally ended on top and pushed the bottom half of his mask out of the way and kissed me even more passionately than the night in his fortress. I couldn't stop myself from kissing back. We parted for air and I bashed my fist against the ceiling below me.

"Damnit Amon stop toying with me!"

"I'm not Terra, I—I feel the same about you"

"Then stop this, stop your 'revolution' I can get you leniency if you'd just give yourself up!"

"But what about the non-benders being oppressed?"

"YOU'RE oppressing the benders back Amon, how is _that_ fair? Hell Amon, you're oppressing me!"

"Terra, no-"

"Yes Amon, you are!" I cried out and through his eye slits I could see them go wide with fear before he leapt off of me and ran off towards his airship, leaving me to lay on the ceiling on my elbows, I punched the ceiling beneath me again and stormed off to the gaping hole in the stadium ceiling before leaping down into it. Lin, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin were on the balcony of their locker room so I used a cable I metalbended and swung to them, landing not so gracefully on the railing, pretending to be weak. Lin and Tenzin grabbed a hold of my form that was slumped over the rail and I huffed as I stood my knees wobbly and weak from being torn apart on the inside, for the first time in my life, I wanted to break down and cry.

"Are you alright Terra?"

"Yes, I, as you can see, still have my bending"

"He...let you keep your bending?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I have no idea" I lied.

*Woop woop! That's Chapter 5 folks! Phew, I loved writing this one I have to admit! Thanks to everyone for faving and story alerting my fanfic! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always MORE GOODIES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER and...MORE DRAMA...as always! If anyone has ideas or suggestions to put in the story, I'm all ears just send me a P.M. or review about it! Have a good one! Working on Chapter 6 now *


	6. Beautiful Stranger Part I

*This chapter is named Beautiful Stranger after the song Beautiful Stranger by Madonna, the lyrics will explain this chapter*

_PREVIOUSLY ON FORBIDDEN FRUITS..._

_"I'm not Terra, I—I feel the same about you"_

_"Then stop this, stop your 'revolution' I can get you leniency if you'd just give yourself up!"_

_"But what about the non-benders being oppressed?"_

_"YOU'RE oppressing the benders back Amon, how is__that__fair? Hell Amon, you're oppressing me!"_

_"Terra, no-"_

_"Yes Amon, you are!" I cried out and through his eye slits I could see them go wide with fear before he leapt off of me and ran off towards his airship, leaving me to lay on the ceiling on my elbows, I punched the ceiling beneath me again and stormed off to the gaping hole in the stadium ceiling before leaping down into it. Lin, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Tenzin were on the balcony of their locker room so I used a cable I metalbended and swung to them, landing not so gracefully on the railing, pretending to be weak. Lin and Tenzin grabbed a hold of my form that was slumped over the rail and I huffed as I stood my knees wobbly and weak from being torn apart on the inside, for the first time in my life, I wanted to break down and cry._

_"Are you alright Terra?"_

_"Yes, I, as you can see, still have my bending"_

_"He...let you keep your bending?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Why?"_

_"I have no idea" I lied._

The raid continued into the night, and by the end of it we had seized copious amounts of Equalist posters and weapons, namely the gauntlets. After that we arrested the owner Lau Gan-Lan as Lin announced the official closing of the company. As I drove away in the police Satomobile with Tai-Fong, I couldn't help but feel like this was just a cover-up. When we reached the station Lin called me to her side and I left Tai to take the prisoner herself, I shot her an apologetic look and she gave me a look that said it was ok. I jogged over to Lin's side and saluted her and Tenzin.

"Korra has come to us with information that Hiroshi Sato, is in fact the one at work with Amon"

"Not to question the Avatar ma'am but, where did she get this information?"

"She heard it eavesdropping on Mr. Sato's phone call; I want you, my right hand to accompany myself and Tenzin to Mr. Sato's home for interrogation"

"Yes Ma'am"

And with that we took Korra and our leave to Mr. Sato's mansion, if you could even call it that. The place was massive in scope to say in the least. I followed Korra in as Tenzin and Lin led the way into Mr. Sato's luxurious estate, Asami, Mako, and Bolin all had disappointed looks on their faces towards Korra, so I placed an arm around her shoulder and shot them all a warning glare as I pulled her close. "Hang in there kiddo, I know you're right" I comforted and she smiled sadly. We came to the office of Mr. Sato and Lin and Tenzin began their interrogation, Korra getting outright furious as Hiroshi denied all the allegations and turned them into a misunderstanding saying that he just meant his company would now have the upper hand against Mr. Gan-Lan's. He even gave us permission to search, and search we did but we found nothing. We all left empty handed and no one was more disappointed than Korra, her friends didn't believe her and that must've been a hard thing to deal with. I stopped and told them I'd catch up and Asami approached me with a vicious stride as I turned around.

"Satisfied? My father isn't one of Amon's cronies!"

"This has yet to be proven" I said coldly as I turned to Bolin and Mako who both looked upset at me too.

"You two shouldn't doubt Korra, especially not so easily, especially since she has done a lot for you, and I have a feeling she's right about this...partnership, and usually I'm on the ball" I lectured as I turned sharply on my heel and out the Estate. Lin ordered me to just continue patrol and so I did. Tai-Fo had already been partnered with Gai so I was on my own this time, I spent the day roaming around Republic City and ended up in the southern district where I saw Meza, attempting to fight off Amon's Lieutenant. I drove faster and drifted it onto the sidewalk so that the Satomobile was in between the Equalists and Meza and I quickly leapt out of the car and let vicious attacks of earth fly at them relentlessly. Fueled by anger and frustration towards Amon I nearly killed the Equalists and Amon's Lieutenant. I was about to land my last blow when I realised what I was doing and stopped and stood still, letting the Lieutenant and his lackey's escape.

I turned to face Meza who just smiled at me softly and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Meza, this is all my fault"

"I see now who it is you fell in love with, it's Amon isn't it" I just kept my face buried in her shoulder and cried, not just for the fact that I could've cost her, her life, but I nearly killed someone and for what? Anger and confusion with Amon? I sighed and held the passenger door open for her. "Get in, I'll take you home" I whispered softly and she got in nice and quiet. I had to drive to the North Western district where we lived and that gave us plenty of time to talk...

"It's ok, what you're feeling you know, you can't help who you fall in love with"

"He's the _leader_ of the Equalists, I've hit rock bottom"

"No, you haven't. Did I ever tell you the story about how Mikhail and I met?"

"No, what relevance does that have? He's a sweet old man"

"He wasn't always, you see I was a water bending slave under the fire nation back before the 100 year war ended, he was a ruthless soldier hell bent on hatred towards non fire nation people, but then he met me, at first he was just as harsh to me as he was the others but something inside him changed as the months and years went by and we fell for each other eventually we ran away together and got married and that's the gist of how we met"

"So...you were kind of in the same situation as me, what made him change?"

"I was kind to him no matter what, and I insisted on showing him we weren't bad people"

"Hm, do you-do you think that'd work with Amon and me?"

"You never know unless you try m'dear"

I nodded and we got to the apartment so I finished dropping her off.

"_Staff Sergeant Lee, this is Dispatch, Chief Beifong requesting your immediate assistance at the Sato Estate_"

"En route"

I threw the siren on and tore off down the streets and made my way to Mr. Sato's Estate. It took me roughly 10 minutes to get there thanks to next to no traffic and when I arrived everyone's face looked grave. I quickly hopped out of my Satomobile and followed Lin inside the mansion doors with Tenzin, Korra, Mako, Officer Song and Bolin in tow.

"We got a lead that Mr. Sato has an underground tunnel beneath his estate somewhere, spread out, Staff Sergeant Lee, take the workshop, Officer Song, take the western sector of the house, Tenzin, Korra, and myself will take the rest of the house"

"Yes ma'am" came the unified answer from me and Officer Song. I did as told and rushed to the workshop. When I walked in there was nothing more than a small room with a workbench with plans for Satomobiles laid out and a few shelving units. I looked everywhere and couldn't find anything obvious so I used my seismic sense and saw the underground tunnel. I rushed outside where I saw Chief Beifong, Korra, Bolin, Asami, Mako, Tenzin, and Officer Song.

"Chief Beifong! Over here!" I called out and they all came running. I explained to the Chief and everyone else that I used my seismic sense and found the tunnel, Beifong and I bent the tunnel entrance away and took Tenzin and Korra with us onto the tunnel lift.

"Officer Song keep watch over the other children here" Lin ordered before we went down...it seemed the further we went down into this factory, the more and more machines we saw and everyone's face held surprise, but that didn't compare to the fact that suddenly when we reached the bottom we became trapped in a room. Lin and I tried to bend it but we couldn't which left us confused as the room looked as if it were made from metal.

"Platinum, brilliant isn't it?" We all turned our heads and saw Hiroshi Sato and a bunch of Equalists along with gigantic steel titans that he called 'mecha tanks'. The fight began and for a little while we were all able to hold our own but when Lin got knocked down, I rushed to push her unconscious form from out of the way of the mecha tank's foot and was soon after zapped by an Equalist and knocked unconscious myself.

When I awoke I found myself in a pair of strong muscular arms, at first I thought it was Amon '_who're you kidding you WISH it was Amon_' but instead it was Officer Song. He smiled down at me.

"You ok _Captain_ Lee?"

"In this case Song, you can call me by my name, wait...did you just address me as _Captain_?"

"Yes Ma—I mean yes Lee, Chief Beifong has promoted you for your valor, sacrifice, and use of your seismic sense to seek out the hidden tunnel, she says you showed a 'Hell of a lot of back bone, courage, and initiative' as she put it"

"Wow, I need to get zapped more often then!"I joked and Officer Song just laughed and continued to carry me to the car. I squirmed to get out of his grasp insisting that I could walk myself but when I attempted to walk I wobbled and collapsed but I was lucky that Song caught me in time. I looked up and I hadn't realised until I did look up how close his face was to mine, we were so close our noses brushed together, causing both of our faces to blush. We stammered and he helped me into the car and the car ride home was awkward silence.

When we got to my house he insisted he walk me to my room, and I gladly took it as oddly enough my legs were still wobbly.

"What is up with my legs?"

"You must've blacked out before-An Equalist shocked your legs with two rods simultaneously, my guess is that from that amount of force it caused you temporary loss of control over your legs but you look like you're healing rather quickly"

"Thanks for the compliment, I pride myself on my regeneration skills" I joked and Song just continued to laugh as he helped me into my apartment complex then the elevator then my apartment itself. I fished the key from my pocket and unlocked it, Song helped me into my apartment and I wobbled to my bed and plopped down on it.

"Thanks for the help Song!"

"No problem Lee, see you at work in a few days, Chief gave you a week to rest up" He said as he strode over to me.

"Alright then, see you in a week" I said as I quickly stood up and gave him a hug then sat back down.

"You know, you're not as much of a hardass as you seem Song"

"Yeah, and you're not as much of a badass as you seem Lee" He joked back with a playful wink and with that he left and closed the door behind him. I sighed and wiggled back onto my bed more and metalbent my uniform off and back onto its stand and sighed again with content as I lay there in my plain white tee and black boy shorts. "So...who is he?" I was so shocked I jumped and fell off my bed face first onto the floor.

"M-Meza? How? Wha-?"

"I got a spare key for myself, I feel safer in your apartment"

"Ah, ok" I answered as I crawled my way back onto the bed.

"So who was that boy? He certainly wasn't Amon"

"No, he's one of my officers, Officer Song, just a friend, we ran into some trouble with Mr. Sato who ended up being an Equalist and working for Amon anyway I got zapped in the legs and Song helped me get home"

"So there's nothing between you two?"

"No"

"Anyways, I was going over your situation and it reminds me of a song I wrote when I first met Mikhail"

"Oh yeah?"

"YES" she corrected and I cleared my throat.

"Yes?"

"I called it Beautiful Stranger, I enjoy singing with you, and as of late we haven't been able to do it together, and I'd like to teach it to you"

"Sure—I mean—yes please"

"I'll get started"

"_Haven't we met_  
_You're some kind of beautiful stranger_  
_You could be good for me_  
_I've had the taste for danger_

_If I'm smart then I'll run away__  
__But I'm not so I guess I'll stay__  
__Heaven forbid__  
_

_I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger__I looked into your eyes__  
__And my world came tumbling down__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__That's why I'm singing this song_

_To know you is to love you__  
__You're everywhere I go__  
__And everybody knows_

_To love you is to be part of you__  
__I've paid for you with tears__  
__And swallowed all my pride_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum__  
__Beautiful stranger__  
__Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum__  
__Beautiful stranger__If I'm smart then I'll run away__  
__But I'm not so I guess I'll stay__  
__Haven't you heard__  
__I fell in love with a beautiful stranger__I looked into your face__  
__My heart was dancing all over the place__  
__I'd like to change my point of view__  
__If I could just forget about you_

_To love you is to be part of you__  
__I've paid for you with tears__  
__And swallowed all my pride_

_I looked into your eyes__  
__And my world came tumbling down__  
__You're the devil in disguise__  
__That's why I'm singing this song to you _

_To love you is to be part of you__  
__I've paid for you with tears__  
__And swallowed all my pride_

_I've paid for you with tears__  
__And swallowed all my pride_

_Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum__  
__Beautiful stranger__  
__Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum__  
__Beautiful stranger_"

"That's quite the song"

"Then learn it"

We spent the night singing, I felt a little silly at first but, I had missed spending long quality time with her._  
_


	7. Beautiful Stranger Part II

Seeing as I had the day off the next day I decided to run errands. When I woke up that day I had to admit it felt nice to not have to bend my uniform on for the millionth time this month, instead I put on a clean tight charcoal grey tee and a pair of black pants with brown knee high leather boots. I grabbed my leather satchel from off my bed post and quickly brushed my hair and teeth, once I was completely ready I locked my door behind me and headed out to get my errands finished. I stopped by the market and saw that there was still the man preaching about the Equalists on his little stage and sighed. I continued weaving through the sea of people at the market when I saw a little girl being bullied by a earthbending boy, who was taunting her with his little pebbles I got out of the crowd and stood in the clearing where they were and raised a hand and clenched my fist causing his rocks to turn into nothing more than sand.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, how dare you disrespect the name of benders by attacking this poor little girl?"

"B-but she's a non bender!"

"So what if she is? That doesn't mean she deserves to be attacked"

"But she's probably Equalist scum" a familiar voice said and I turned to see it was Tai-Fo.

"This your kid, Kid?"

"No, he's my nephew"

"He needs to be reprimanded"

"For what? He's right non-benders don't deserve protection!"

"Bullsh—Bull! That's a load of crap and you know it OFFICER Tai Fong"

"Oh please save your naive ways for someone who cares" I stormed over to her and got nose to nose.

"If you don't shut your mouth and back down, I'll bend you back to your crib"

"Oh c'mon you're what? Like 5 years older than me?"

"You're 19 there for 6, never learn how to count little tyke? I maybe only 6 years your senior but I'm not talking with the fact that I'm chronologically older than you, I'm talking mentally"

"Oooo I'm shaking in my Metalbending police officer issued boots, where's yours Lee? Get fired?"

"In your dreams, I'll have you know I helped discover Mr. Sato was in partnership with Sato, alongside CHIEF Beifong" She growled and earthbent the ground beneath her and made a boulder to which she threw at the non bending girl. My eyes went wide and seeing as I had no time I jumped in front and spun so that my back was toward the attack and I held onto the little girl, making myself a human shield. The blow hit hard but it would only bruise a little, but it could've easily broken the little girl's bones. "Have you gone crazy?" I bellowed looking over my shoulder before looking back to the little girl. "Run, I'll protect you" I whispered and she nodded face full of tears and ran away. Tai tried a few more blows at the little girl but I absorbed them all until the little girl had disappeared.

"ARG! FINE AGNI KAI, EARTHBENDING STYLE RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"No! There are too many citizens around here I will not risk them!"

"I think you're just scared"

"Appeal to my pride go ahead but I'm not going to cave into your psychotic provocations"

By this time a crowd had gathered and Tai and I were stuck in a stand-off, her hands up and ready to defend and mine lazily at my sides. She bent the earth into spires and sent them flying my way; she was forcing me into an earth styled Agni kai.

I demolished them into sand that blew away with the wind. "So the rumors are true, you can Earthbend, Metalbend, Sandbend, and Mudbend" Tai shouted with a devious smirk as she sent boulders flying to the left and right but I used the ground to form large rock walls causing her boulders to shatter against them. I bent a top to the walls and walls behind her and me, completely encasing us, from the sunlight that did peek in I could see her fiery red hair flail wildly behind her as she charged towards me throwing boulders and spires like crazy, I dodged them all but one boulder that sent me flying through the wall behind me and skidding back out to the crowd, one man with short brown hair and sideburns and gorgeous blue eyes caught me as I stumbled back a bit, I was caught in his gaze for a moment, he seemed familiar but I snapped back to and walked away, Tai had already come out of the fortress of rock that I had created and she already sent a few boulders my way which I demolished by jumping and doing a sideways bicycle kick that turned the boulders into dust.

"Enough Tai, you can't beat me, I'm almost a master level Earthbender, I taught the Avatar all she knows, surrender and we can forget this happened"

"No! Do you remember the last time you and I went on patrol together? Hm? MONTHS AGO WASN'T IT? YOU LEFT ME TO DO ALL THE DIRTY WORK WHILE YOU WENT GALLAVANTING OFF AS CHIEF BEIFONGS PERSONAL PET AND PLAYED AVATARS ASSISTANT"

"Tai, as if I can help that! I was a staff sergeant, that's a high rank I had higher accountabilities to attend to than just patrol"

"Oh COME ON, even I'm not _that_ stupid! Beifong loves you like a daughter, _favors _you even! We all know Beifong taught you all _she_ knows about Earthbending"

"It's not like that at all!"

"Oh don't even deny it for a second Terra! You even just got promoted to Captain, and for what? Getting shocked on the job?"

"It's a lot more than that Miss Fong, and you're terminated effective immediately, for insubordination, assaulting a citizen and need I go on with the charges against you? There's a whole list" I bellowed as I stomped my foot on the ground and disappeared beneath the earth. I ran and made a tunnel to directly behind Tai and shot up and cuffed her with cuffs made from rock as hard and unbreakable as the Dai Lee's. "You forgot to mention my grandfather was a member of the Dai Lee's" I whispered into her ear and she let out angry growls as I led her to her Satomobile and threw her in the back and shut the door, hearing the satisfying click of the automatic locks. Officers came emerging from the crowd and into the clearing, and saw that nothing was happening, Officer Song came running to me in his civvies and asked what happened.

"Tai went berserk, even went as far as letting her nephew assault a little girl and attacking the public and myself"

"For what?"

"A hatred for non-benders" I explained and Song nodded.

"Gai can take her to the station; I'm off duty, same as you"

"Oh how convenient Mr. Song" I joked as I playfully punched his shoulder. He had a nice tight black shirt with the republic city logo on the left breast and olive drab green pants on with knee high black combat boots, and I noted that he had a muscular build, and that he looked rather attractive with his short messy black hair. He accompanied me to the markets and helped me with my errands, even if it meant walking back to my apartment.

"Thanks for saving my hide yesterday by the way"

"Not a problem, anytime...again Terra" He chuckled and I laughed with embarrassment and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, guess I've been thanking you enough already" I joked and he just continued to laugh at me, as the day went on we spent it discussing things about each other, Song and I were usually put on separate detail but he and I had gone through training together so we stayed friends and still talked whenever we could.

"So are you coming tonight?"

"Huh? To where?"

"That joint over on 5th street, can't remember the name for the life of me but it's for Beifong"

"Ahaha! Beifong? In a bar? What for?"

"She didn't tell you then, she quit so we're giving her a goodbye party"

"What? Why'd she leave?"

"Yesterday made her realise that she had to work outside of the law, but that stays between you and I"

"Of course! And I'll go to the party"

"Good! I'll take you there myself, I know the place when I see it"

When night fell we separated and got changed at our homes, I brushed my hair and teeth again then I chose the only dress I had which was a black sequined tight fitting flapper style dress. I slipped that on and grabbed my matching headband, black sleeve gloves, and black flapper shoes and put them all on before locking the door up and heading out front. I had to admit it was more than I cared to wear, I was a practical dresser more than a fashionable one most times but it was a special occasion. When I got out front Song was there dressed to the nine's in a nice gangster style suit that consisted of a tightly fitted jacket, with a high "pinched" waist, and narrow shoulders, and all of this showed off his body even better than his tight shirt. He looked rugged and classy ready to kill.

"You look great Lee!"

"So do you Song, holy cow, I'm glad I have you as my arm candy tonight" I joked with a saucy wink as he offered out an arm and I hooked mine around his as he escorted me to the bar. It took us roughly 15 minutes to walk there from my house and I wondered how women could dress this way and in these shoes! When we got in Lin was already there and looking unimpressed as she drank. I let go of Song and walked over to her, she looked at me and smiled a tiny bit.

"That excited about me quitting are we?"

"No, quite frankly it bothers me to no end but...Song told me everything so it kinda makes everything sting less"

"I heard about the tussle this afternoon with your former partner, the former new recruit"

"I'm sorry Lin, I had no choice"

"It's ok, Gai explained everything to me, listen, while I'm acting OUTSIDE the law, and I want you to be my ears on the inside"

"Roger wilco ma'am, but on one condition"

"And what's that?"

"Dance the Charleston with me!"

"Oh good heavens no"

"Oh good heavens YES"

"Lee, no"

"Beifong yes"

"Fine! One dance!"

"That's all I ask" I chirped heavily and the sounds of music hit our ears and myself and Beifong started the Charleston together and everyone watched and clapped, laughing merrily. (A/N: The song they are dancing to right now is Booty Swing by Parov Stelar). After the song ended I grabbed a drink and paid for another one for Lin. We sat at the bar reminiscing on training and work together for an hour before Officer Song found me and dragged me onto the dance floor. He started and it certainly wasn't the Charleston, it was more like, a daring sexy tango as he tore off his suit jacket. I smirked and I slowly sauntered sexily over toward him, all eyes were on us as we began to tango together, don't get me wrong my feelings for Amon were strong but with the growing tension between him and I, this dance with Song was a nice distraction. (A/N: The song playing here is The Chambermaid Swing by Parov Stelar, seriously look these songs up they rock!)

When we finished I was still swaying my hips, my back against him as I slunk down and slid and swayed my way back up with one arm curled behind his neck. I stopped and smiled as the crowd cheered and clapped for our performance and soon everyone started dancing again, I took this opportunity to grab another drink from the bar.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that? It was very provocative...and sexy" Lin asked casually.

"Lessons here and there from a local dance joint why?"

"You have left Song very flustered, it was amusing"

"Glad you enjoyed it Lin" I replied as I finished my shot of tequila and went back to the dance floor with my fellow officers.

After the party ended late in the evening I waited 'til I was sober to walk home. Song tried to walk me home but Lin was far more drunk than I by the end of the night and so I insisted he take her instead and that I'd be fine. Once he was satisfied that I was completely sober he left with her leaving me to the streets alone. I was halfway home when I heard a rustle then a pair of strong muscular arms grabbed my triceps and pushed me back first against the closest wall. It was Amon.

"Enjoy your little party Terra?" He growled out.

"Oh, so you caught that hm?"

"Don't toy with me!"

"Why? You've certainly done your fair share of it!"

"LOOK! I came to apologize to you, but it would seem you've found yourself a new man"

"Oh don't even give me that Amon; you're being ridiculous...and overly jealous"

"How am I being ridiculous Terra? Just look at that dance! You two were so close you couldn't fit a strand of hair between your bodies!"

"It's called the tango, that's how the dance _is_ Amon"

"I was starting to believe you were different from the other benders but I was wrong, you're just as much scum as they are"

"WE ARE NOT SCUM! AND HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PROVE TO YOU THAT THERE IS _NOTHING_ BETWEEN OFFICER SONG AND I? 'CAUSE I'LL DO IT! ANYTHING, YOU NAME IT"

"Anything?"

"Anything"

"Tell me- Tell me why you helped that little girl, you realise she was an Equalist right? Tell me why you defended non-benders, do SOMETHING!"

"Because she was getting hurt, and no I didn't, nor did I care, no one deserves to be hurt like that, I defend non benders because they're just as much human as benders are, we're just born with powers and fine come here" I explained as I dragged him out to the streets, he took his mask off and tucked it into his coat and pulled his hood further over his head so I nor anyone else could tell it was Amon, and I led him to where there was a nightly crowd of party goers about and I cleared my throat.

"Haven't we met  
You're some kind of beautiful stranger  
You could be good for me  
I've had the taste for danger

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
You're the devil in disguise  
That's why I'm singing this song

To know you is to love you  
you're everywhere I go  
and everybody knows

to love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
and swallowed all my pride

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger

If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Haven't you heard  
I fell in love with a beautiful stranger

I looked into your face  
my heart was dancing all over the place  
I'd like to change my point of view  
if I could just forget about you

To know you is to love you  
you're everywhere I go  
and everybody knows

to love you is to be part of you  
I've paid for you with tears  
and swallowed all my pride

I looked into your eyes  
And my world came tumbling down  
you're the devil in disguise  
that's why I'm singing this song to you

To know you is to love you  
you're everywhere I go  
and everybody knows

I've paid for you with tears  
and swallowed all my pride

I've paid for you with tears  
and swallowed all my pride

Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger  
Da-da-da-dum da-dum da-dum da da da-da dum  
Beautiful stranger"

There were a few people laughing and staring at me, teasing me at how embarrassed the man before me must be.

"Happy, I've embarrassed myself, for you"

Silence.

"Fine" I said with frustration as I turned around to leave but he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him and crashed his lips onto mine. We parted our lips more for each other and dove our tongues into each other's mouths, fighting for dominance as he pushed me back into the alleyway and against the wall. We parted for a moment to catch our breaths.

"Terra, I'm...sorry for earlier"

"It's ok Amon; I would've done the same if roles were reversed"

"What you said...back at the arena that night, you were right, about everything but I've come so far and I'm so confused and I'm under so much pressure..."

"I know Amon, and I'm under pressure and confused too, I have been since we first kissed and it's a pain"

"So what would you call this...us?"

"I don't know...a mess?" I laughed and he chuckled softly, his hood covered his face still and I itched to pull it back from his face so I could see him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to see your face, but..."

Amon took my hands and placed them on his face, I felt a scar that ran from his left side of his jaw line to the left corner of his upper lip across his nose and eye and up his forehead but he never let me see his face, for now this would have to do. I kissed him again and again before nuzzling my face into his neck.

"You didn't use your seismic sense to see my face"

"How'd you know?"

"Your foot never shifted, and you didn't cower away"

"I didn't want to look if you didn't want me to, and please Amon I bet you're as gorgeous as you feel and sound" I answered coolly as I kissed his neck and he let a groan escape and I smirked against his neck as I kissed my way up his jaw line and back down to his collarbone and nibbled on it. He moaned again and wrapped his arms around me tightly as he walked me back to my apartment...

TO BE CONTINUED...

*LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Ok FYI when Song and Terra danced together you need to watch a certain video with the music off and play the song The Chambermaid Swing by Parov Stelar, inbox me and ask for the links! I'll even put in the link for the Booty Swing by Parov Stelar Hope you guys liked this chapter I know it was lengthier than usual*


	8. Beautiful Stranger Part III

Amon quickly got me to my apartment and even as soon as we got in the elevator Amon had me re-pinned and began making out with me again, and even grabbed a handful of my ass with both hands before the doors opened and we quickly darted to my apartment, I don't think I'd ever unlocked a door faster in my life, in fact I just bent it open then bent it shut again, the whole door remaining intact. I quickly made sure Meza wasn't anywhere in my apartment and Amon pulled me back towards him, his lips were crashed on mine again swiftly and I was kissing back just as rough. He undid my ponytail and let his hand entangle itself in my sandy brown locks while the other hand rested on my right hip. "Another bonus about being a chi blocker, is that we know anatomy _very_ well" he breathed out huskily before sliding my pants down just passed my hip bones and rubbed his thumb on it which caused my back to arch. "Hmmm, it sounds like you need to teach me some moves then" I rasped as I took his shirt off and moved my kisses from his lips and trailed down to his neck, down his throat, and hovered over his collarbone before creating a hickey, I felt his pants begin to bulge in excitement which caused me to let out a husky laugh before kissing back up his neck to his earlobe and nibbled on that while gently rubbing his bulge. He let out a small groan before stopping himself abruptly.

He ripped my dress off so hard the sequins skittered across the room, but I didn't give a shit. Amon picked me up by my thighs again and rammed me into a wall giving me long passionate rough kisses on my lips, soon we were making out and it was a fight for tongue dominance, which he won easily. He explored my mouth with his tongue while he used his hips to balance me against the wall and use his other now free hand to slide his rough calloused large hands up my back and to my bra clasp. He flicked it and he looked at it in his hand momentarily before staring at my breasts. "Your uniform certainly doesn't do you any justice, you're bigger than I anticipated" He exclaimed as he tossed my lacey black bra to the floor. "Double D to be exact" I said with a saucy wink and he grew a wicked mischevious grin that went from ear to ear before he took one of my breasts in his mouth and bit my nipple which caused my hips to buck, back to arch, and my eyes to roll back.

He sucked, licked and bit my breasts all around covering every inch of my chest. We moved from the wall to my Queen sized bed and he threw me on it before straddling me, he undid my pants and tossed them aside and revealed a pair of black laced panties. He went to remove those too but I shifted my weight and rolled him over so that I was on top and metal bent his belt buckle open and removed his belt before metalbending his zipper down. "Neat little trick" He said after he stopped kissing me momentarily. " I thought you might like that" I purred and when I pulled his pants off and pulled his underwear down and off, his rock hard massive cock sprung up and I immediately took it in my mouth licking around his head slowly taking him inch by inch then bobbing back up to his hip and humming to enhance his pleasure. I slowly slid my tongue down his shaft to his balls and licked them gently causing him to moan my name loudly and then I licked my way back up to his tip and began sucking him again. "Good god Terra stop teasing me!" He begged and as he grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and used my hair to control my head and bob my head up and down. He began to thrust his hips like he was fucking my mouth and I obliged before holding his hips down and taking him all in, I was glad I had no gag reflexes and bobbed back and forth slowly at first before picking up the pace while cradling his balls with my other hand.

I did this until he was halfway there then switched to using my breasts to jerk him off. He was moaning repeatedly before he flipped me back over and came on my breasts. "Don't worry, that's just the start" He piped up with a wink as he sunk back on his knees and spread my legs apart, pinning them down with his massive hands. He then proceeded to lick all around my thighs and close to my pussy to tease me and only until I looked down at him and begged him to eat me out did he insert the tip of his tongue then retract it, then inch a bit more in then retract, and he repeated this until all of his tongue was in before flicking his tongue wildly about, just like I had done to him. Amon wrapped my legs around his neck and buried his face into my pussy more sucking, licking and biting my pussy like crazy, my hips bucking like he had done with me until finally I came too, he licked it all up as he looked at me and rubbed my nub. "Don't worry, I'm just getting started myself" I growled and he set my legs down but apart and took his cock in hand and entered his tip into my pussy, and just when my eyes closed he pulled back out earning a scowl from me, he laughed before putting himself in me again a little more and repeated it until he was fully in me, thrusting hard and fast. We were in missionary for a bit before he turned me over, demanded I get on my hands and knees and grabbed my hips roughly before pounding me from behind doggy style.

After that position we switched to him sitting down and me sitting myself on his cock bouncing up and down. My breasts bouncing in his face and he groped them with his large hands, we had to have been fucking for hours before we went back to missionary. "Oh fuck, Amon, you're so fucking good, OH GOD YES Uhnnnnn uhnnnn uhnn uhn uhn uhn uhhhhhhh" "I'm gonna fuck you senseless Terra OH GODYOU'RE SO GOOD, Uhhhhnnnn uhnnnnnn uhnnnnn uhnnn uhnn uhnn uhn uhnuhn uhhhhhh" he had a tight grab on my ass and I had a tight grip on his back digging my nails in. We were at the dirty talking and fucking each other senseless for another 50 minutes before we climaxed simultaneously and he collapsed beside me.

*There, that's all done, already workin' on the next chapter Hope you liked this!*

EDIT: I edited this again I agree with Psych0xSexy it was rushed and I didn't want it to be that way but with other circumstances and with me waiting to see if anyone liked it or not...I fixed it! Much more smut...The way I like it! :


	9. Author Announcement

Author announcement time!

I fixed Chapter 8 up so now it's much smuttier Enjoy all and the next chapter is in progress!


End file.
